1. Field
The following description relates to a high-performance and compact impedance matching circuit that may be connected to an output side of a power amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, mobile devices such as cellular phones include a power amplifier (PA) to amplify power of a transmission signal. The power amplifier (PA) requires an input matching circuit and an output matching circuit to match impedance.
Such an impedance matching circuit includes an inductance element and a capacitance element, in which the inductance element may be implemented as individual inductors or as a transmission line, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) pattern, and the capacitance element may be implemented as a capacitor.
When existing impedance matching circuits are configured to comprise capacitors and an inductor of a transmission line, and the transmission line is implemented on a single layer substrate, a transmission line having a length long enough to realize necessary inductance needs to be formed. As a result, the existing impedance matching circuit takes up a large area creating a problem of being able to miniaturize the impedance matching circuit.